


Adoration

by eternalfury1



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Flake is the bottom, M/M, Seduction, Sehnsucht Era, Till is the top, as he should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1
Summary: Flake isn't particularly happy with the way he looks. Luckily he has a wonderful boyfriend that loves him for how he is.
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> It makes me sad that there isn't enough Till/Flake fics, so I decided to write my own. Enjoy!

Flake stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom and sighed as he looked at his reflection. Long and skinny. He wished he were more muscly like his fellow bandmates. If he were strong enough, maybe he could be the one to pick Till up for once and throw him over his shoulder from time to time. He had tried to build up muscle mass once and failed. He just had to accept that he’d be like this forever.

“Something the matter? What is troubling you?” said a voice behind him. Flake jumped slightly and turned around to see Till leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, a concerned expression plastered on his face.

“Till, I didn’t see you there. How long have you been standing there?” asked Flake, readjusting his glasses.

“Long enough.” said Till with a small smile. “Sorry for the fright I gave you. I just came to check in on you.” he strode over and wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him in a tight hug. Flake flushed red as he could feel Till’s warm body heat even through his clothes. It was a comforting feeling.

"Your hair has grown long." added Till fondly when they broke away. he threaded his fingers through Flake's hair gently.

"Mmm. I've been thinking of cutting it soon." Flake said thoughtfully scratching his chin. "What do you think?"

"I think its a wonderful look! It suits you. It makes you even more handsome than you already are." Till reassured him.

"Always the charmer aren't you." Flake muttered as a light tinge of pink covered his cheeks. "But alright, I won't cut it then."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it. ...are you blushing?"

"No I'm not, shut up." scoffed Flake, redness still in his face. “you’re seeing things.”

"If you blush this much from a compliment. Imagine how you'd get if I kissed you." Till said with a grin and stepping behind Flake to rest his head on his left shoulder and pressing the other man closer to his body by wrapping his hands around Flake’s waist.

"You'd know that since we kiss all the time because we're boyfriends." said Flake relaxing against Till’s body.

“Obviously.” snickered Till against his right cheek. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“What do you mean?” asked Flake.

“I asked what was troubling you. When I walked in, you looked upset.” Till said, nuzzling his cheek.

“I’m not happy with my body.” said Flake quietly after a moment of silence. “The rest of you are huge, muscly and strong and I’m just-” He was then silenced by Till putting a finger to his lips. Flake moved his head gently to the right and saw his partner staring at him intensly. Their faces were awfully close to each other that Flake held his breath.

“I don’t care that you don’t have the same physique as the rest of us. I love you for _you_.” said Till earnestly. “I love all of you and everything you do. You are precious to me.”

He waited for Flake to say something, but the other man seemed speechless and looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. When Flake didn’t say anything, Till gently tilted Flake’s head back and found his lips with his. He let out a contented noise and licked into the other man’s mouth. Till then brought one of his hands to grab Flake’s head in for a deeper kiss. His other hand traveling down to the hem of his shirt and rubbing Flake’s abdomen slowly.

“I love how your body is so slender.” murmered Till hotly in Flake’s ear and lightly biting his earlobe which caused him to softly gasp, and caused a pleseant shiver to travel down his partners spine as well as other parts of his body. Till then then slowly brought his fingers down to rub lightly on Flake’s crotch through his pants. He was starting to get hard. He then undid his pants and let them drop to the floor, Flake stepped out of them and kicked them aside, leaving only his boxers on. Flake moaned and then pressed his ass against the other mans crotch, causing Till to get hard also. He then brought his mouth down onto Flake’s collarbone to press kisses onto it and travelled up to his neck while Till’s fingers now played with the waistband of Flake’s boxers.

“Either take them off or don’t. Stop fucking teasing me.” said Flake, his voice filled with lust. Till let out a chuckle and then pulled his boxers off, revealing Flake’s hardening cock. He then helped him pull off his shirt, leaving him now completely naked. He then stroked him until he was fully hard, causing Flake to suck the air through his teeth.

Flake then turned around facing Till, who was still clothed. “hmm, it’s unfair that I’m naked and you’re not. Get those clothes off.” he said with a hint of demand. Flake then undid Till’s pants hurridly and took off his boxers as well as stripped his shirt off, Finally he was naked. Flake grinned at the sight. He took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table and then brought his lips to Till’s again. But this time, their kisses were more heated, kissing each other so deeply that they almost couldn’t breathe. Flake then brought one of his hands down to stroke Till’s almost hard dick. He stroked for a few minutes until it was completely erect. Till wrapped his arms around Flake’s back and stroked the small of his back with his thumb for a minute until then bringing hands further down to gently squeeze his ass.

“Should we take this to bed?” Till whispered in Flake’s ear. Flake nodded eagerly before going back to kiss him firmly. Till half lifted and half walked him backwards til Flake’s heels hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto the mattress, his long blond hair sprawling out on the sheets. Till then climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and stroking his thighs.

“Do you know how handsome you are? I can’t believe you would think otherwise.” said Till, roaming his hands over his partner’s body. They went from his stomach, to his arms to tracing his ribs lightly He wanted to touch every inch of Flake to know how much he loved and cherished him. He went back over to Flake’s chest and tweaked a nipple, Flake gasped at the touch and writhed a bit.

“Look, as much I appreciate and love your romantic words, I’m really fucking hard right now and so are you by the looks of it.” Flake gestured to both of their leaking dicks. “so hurry up and fuck me.” he groaned.

“You’re right. You’ve been waiting long enough.” said Till with a short laugh, leaning down to give him a quick but thorough kiss before stretching over slightly to grab the lube from the bedside table. He coated his fingers in a generous amount of the substance then pressed one finger up against his partners entrance and after a moment, pushed in slowly. He was met with the usual tiny bit of resistance then relaxed muscle. He moved his finger back and forth until Flake was relaxed and comfortable. Then he entered in another digit and then stretched him out and went deeper this time, accidentally brushing against his prostate. Flake jolted.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Till said, kissing his jaw. “Are you ready?”

“Obviously.” Flake gritted out, face red.

Till then grabbed his cock and smeared the leftover lube on it and stroked it a few times before slowly guiding it into Flake, after a moment of being stationary, he hoisted his legs up on his shoulders and started thrusting in and out slowly. Flake instinctively arched his back as Till begun to pick up speed and then begun moaning. Soon they were both slick with sweat as Till was slamming into him, the only noises in the room was their moaning, laboured breathing and slapping of skin against skin. Flake’s eyes rolled back into his head as his prostate was hit again and again. He could feel Till deep inside him and it was a wonderful feeling.

“I know you’re holding back more moans. Don’t be ashamed, Be as loud as you want. We’re the only ones here. Besides, I love hearing you.” said Till huskily.

Flake moaned louder this time. He didn’t know how long he could hold on for. All he knew is that he didn’t want this feeling to end. It only took a few more thrusts until he felt Till’s warm release inside of him. Flake came shortly after with a few strokes of his own cock, semen splattering across his abdomen and chest. Till regained his breath for a moment then pulled out of him and rolled off him, exhausted.

“Holy shit.” Flake breathed, wiping sweat from his forehead. “That was….amazing.”

“It was.” Till smiled, pressing a kiss against the crown of his head and snuggling against him. “I adore you, you know that?”

“I do, as you’ve told me many, many times.” Flake said with a smile of his own. Till loved it when he smiled, it made his heart swell. “I love you very much too, Till. Flake added somewhat shyly.

Till only hugged him tighter. He adored this man.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the filthiest thing i've written so far.


End file.
